User blog:SamuelSonicMCSM231467/Sammy's Relationships with your OC's
Hello Steve, here is what i promised. It is obviously the second part of Sammy's Relationships lol. Relationships Sanna: Sammy is good friends with Sanna, they are seen playing together in some occassions, they even talk, relax, play, Sammy also tries to save Sanna from death but in some occassions he fails. Dogert: Sammy also likes Dogert as a friend as well, Sammy in some occassions, he is seen helping Dogert to deliver mail and such, sometimes rarely. Sammy is seen with Stevie and Dogert in some occassions. Berty: Sometimes, Sammy has sometimes interacted with Berty, however they seem to good friends, sometimes Sammy gives food to Berty in the streets. He is also seen talking and relaxing with him. Lola: Sammy is also really good friends with Lola, he mostly talks to Lola in many episodes and enjoys hanging out with her, even tries to save her from death. Waffles: Waffles and Sammy are good friends too, they enjoy being together and being friendly at all. Both play/relax/talk about stuff in many occassions. Bammy: Sammy is friends with Bammy, however he gets annoyed when Bammy suddenly appears and breaks one of the walls of his house, making him ask for help to fix the wall. However still they are good friends. Cook: Just like Pop, Sammy never actually interacted with Cook. Chick: Like Cub, Sammy enjoys playing with Chick sometimes, he even also tries to save him from Moonlight and Hurty from eating him too. Tinky: Tinky and Sammy are very good friends in many occassions, they talk and such. Also just like Flaky, Sammy helps Tinky to face his fears. Hoggie: Sammy is also best friends with Hoggie and they are seen many times together on some occassions, Sammy also helps Hoggie to get in shape however his attempts are fails. Ozzy: Sammy and Ozzy like each other together, sometimes Sammy invites Ozzy to his house and both play Just Dance together. Sammy never has fighted with Ozzy. Rolf: Rolf and Sammy are also good friends, Sammy is also sometimes interested on Germany just like Rolf, they are also seen talking in many occassions. Hunger & Taker: Sammy has a strong hate for the duo, as Taker steals stuff from others and Hunger tries to kill Runner, Sammy tries to get back the stolen things from Taker and prevent Hunger from killing Runner, Sammy has managed to get back the stolen things from Taker and preventing Hunger from killing Runner. Maker: Sammy likes when Maker makes good toys and stuff, he is even seen liking some of his toys, however Sammy doesnt like some of Maker's toys, still they are good friends Smelly: Sammy and Smelly are also good friends, also in many occassions. Sammy tries to help Smelly to impress Petunia. However it doesnt end up well. Feety: Both are good friends, Sammy has also tried to help Feety to stand, however sometimes his tries dont end up well. Nuthead/Nuth3ad: Sammy enjoys Nuthead sometimes, however he tries to tell him to not eat peanuts/acorns because Nuthead is allergic to these. However Nuthead ignores his advice and still eats these, just like other killer characters in the show (such as Ycanoil or Fliqpy), Sammy has also tried to escape from Nuth3ad to avoid being killed, however sometimes he fails and gets killed by Nuth3ad. Runner: Sammy is good friends with Runner and both sometimes are seen racing together, even though Sammy fails due to Runner being too fast, he doesnt get bothered by him winning and they are still good friends. Tina: Tina sometimes annoys Sammy when she talks about stuff, however rarely. Sammy is seen talking with Tina, meaning they are good friends sometimes. And... that's all once again!, my mind couldnt even think perfectly once again so thats why it is also short, however i tried to do the best as possible and this is what Sammy thinks of your OC's! :D Category:Blog posts